


The Space Between Ice and Fire

by Sanjuno



Series: Crossover Fixits To Help Westros Be Less Miserably Doomed [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Naruto
Genre: Evil Rabbit Goddess is great practice for Evil Zombie King, F/M, Konoha Ninja Clans reincarnated into Westros Houses, M/M, Metafiction, Multi, Post Fourth War, Pre-A Game of Thrones, Thank the gods they all got Therapy No Jutsu before they died, This is a fixit for both series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanjuno/pseuds/Sanjuno
Summary: What would change about the Song if the Konoha Founders and associated family members were reincarnated into the world of Westros?





	The Space Between Ice and Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koramberlynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koramberlynne/gifts).



> This first went up on my tumblr, and I have since edited it and clarified a few points. Feel free to ask questions at the end.

=/=

Jon Snow is born with white hair and red eyes, a perfect match for the direwolf he would one day claim as his own. Ned Stark could only cradle the boy and be glad that his long, solemn face was all Stark. They would go back North together, back to their ancestral home where they both belonged. Starks did not do well in the South. Ned would be fighting the urge to look back over his shoulder for pursuit until they passed Moat Cailin.

Senju Tobirama would wake up in the tiny body of an infant and scream his head off for a week straight.

Catelyn Stark would present to her husband his heir, Robb Stark. A dark haired infant boy with the nearly black eyes of the Northern Hill Clans. The eyes passed down from Eddard Stark’s Flint grandmother. The new Lady Stark is not pleased when she learns of the bastard, but Ned had the right of it. An albino babe without a mother would quickly die, and Cat was not so cold hearted that she wished the infant dead. Ned had married his brother’s betrothed, after all. She couldn’t demand that he devote himself to her after knowing her for less than a full day. Not when she herself still pines for Brandon. It helps that her trueborn son is so very Stark in his colouring for all the Tully look about his face.

Senju Hashirama wakes up in the tiny body of an infant and sees the white shock of his little brother’s hair. He proceeds to scream like a foghorn whenever they’re separated. The wet nurses learn eventually, and after a week of no sleep even Catelyn is ready to give up. The Lady Stark gives blanket permission for the boys to be bedded down together.

/…/

Orys Baratheon is the firstborn son of King Robert Baratheon and Queen Cersei of House Lannister. Black of hair was he, with blue eyes so dark they looked black in anything less than direct sunlight. Cersei loves him for being her son, and hates him for being Robert’s seed. Hates him for surviving the Moon Tea she had taken when her blood had not come after the bedding ceremony. She vows to rid herself of all Robert’s future efforts.

Uchiha Madara wakes up in the tiny body of an infant wracked with fever, and pulls on every scrap of chakra his undeveloped coils can produce to scour the illness from his body. The Maester’s proclaim his survival a miracle. Cersei does not know if she wants to rejoice or rage. Her firstborn son _lived_ , but Robert’s son is still the heir to the Iron Throne. (It should be Jaime’s son who would rule. Robert’s son should never have been born.)

Things proceed apace; the Games of Thrones continues to be played, new dynasty or no new dynasty.

/…/

In the North, Robb and Jon (Hashirama and Tobirama) welcome Sansa (it’s very strange to have a sister.) Then Arya comes along too, and the girls remember having been Tsunade and Touka. And it is so very strange that Hashirama’s granddaughter is now his little sister. That their cousin is their sister is easier to understand, although it is strange for Touka to be younger than them. Tsunade just wants to find out whom it was that Dan reincarnated as and where he is. (Orochimaru had been right all along. It makes Tsunade want to punch her old teammate in the _face_. And also laugh, because family reincarnates together and if Orochimaru had just let nature take it’s course he would have met with his parents again so much sooner.)

Catelyn Stark is not sure how to handle her daughters being so _very Northern_. Sansa looks just like her mother, but as she grows it becomes more and more obvious that Sansa is _not_ the same kind of Lady her mother is. Sure, Sansa is willing to learn the skills her mother teaches, but she also gambles with the guardsmen and pesters the Maester Luwin for lessons in healing.

(Tsunade knows better than to drink while her body is so young, but _spirits_ she could really use a drink sometimes. This world is so _strange_ with the fucked-up version of Samurai who don’t use chakra and think women can’t fight. Thank the thousand little gods Tsunade’s new father is smarter than that. Ned Stark says absolutely nothing about seeing his daughters with blades in the tiltyard or finding Tsunade mixing healing tinctures with Luwin.)

As always, Arya is the one who drives her mother to despair trying to make a Lady of her. Sansa at least will _pretend_ she has manners if sufficiently bribed first. Arya finds endless amusement in creating a new Northern fashion for Ladies Armor and kicking the men who try to put her in her place down the stairs. (Touka is just happy that Mikken was able to learn the steel folding technique. Her naginata just didn’t have the same balance without it. Plus, it gave the North a new source of revenue, especially with Tobirama pulling out the seals he had developed for Konoha’s blacksmiths. It wasn’t Valeryian steel, but it was better than any other Kingdom could produce these days.)

Then there’s more excitement when Bran is born, with half his hair white as Jon’s, and the other half dark as Robb’s. His eyes, too, take one after each. Catelyn thinks her second son is rather odd looking, but the boys are overjoyed.

Senju Itama is very confused to wake up as a tiny infant, but Hashirama and Tobirama are there constantly. Reassuring him that they’ll keep him safe this lifetime. That they’ll see him grown into a man this time around. Plus there’s cousin Touka and a Senju medic with even better healing skills than Hashirama who is supposedly Itama’s great niece. It’s so nice to have his family without the threat of war taking them away.

Then Rickon is born, with his hair halfway between Tully red and the dark Stark brown, and Jon grins at his brothers and sisters, nodding when they look at him for confirmation.

Senju Kawarama is perhaps even more confused than Itama to wake up as a tiny infant, having only been seven when he died, but his brothers are there and he has sisters now and it’s all really very exciting that they aren’t at war with anyone. The fact that he won’t even be allowed to hold a blunted blade until he’s ten years old is blowing his mind.

/…/

In King’s Landing the Queen is not nearly so clever as she thinks she is, with the whole Moon Tea plan. No one notices Prince Orys escaping his nursemaid to creep around the castle either.

Madara’s all for keeping the Clan’s bloodline strong but seeing his mother fucking her twin brother and expressing the desire to have his children is all kinds of wrong and bad. Madara was a Clan Head, so he knows _exactly_ how close you can marry without deformities being an issue. Luckily it’s very easy to solve this problem. A little vasectomy no jutsu on Uncle Jaime, and little genjutsu on mother dearest while she’s ovulating so she mistakes Robert for Jaime, and ta-dah!

Joffrey Baratheon is born black of hair and blue of eye, just like his older brother. Cersei is confused because when exactly did she and Robert…? But by the Seven this is the _last time_ she bares that brute a child. She’ll be more careful next time.

Uchiha Izuna is delighted when he wakes up in a tiny infant body because Madara is right there! Yay!

Mycelle and Steffon Baratheon are born next, with Tommen Baratheon following. All three with the Baratheon look. Cersei is going to have Pycelle’s head put on a _spike_ because she was supposed to have been _rid_ of Robert’s seed! It couldn’t possibly be that strong as to resist daily doses of Moon Tea!

Madara and Izuna coo over their little brothers and feel zero guilt about brainwashing their parents into making babies together or switching out Cersei’s Moon Tea with something harmlessly ineffective. They have their baby brothers back and that’s all that matters to them.

Orys Baratheon starts attending the Small Council meetings in his power as the Heir to the Iron Throne once Tommen starts walking. Stannis is relieved to see that despite very obviously having the full measure of the traditional Baratheon temper, Orys takes his duties to the Realm seriously and loves his brothers in the way the last generation of Baratheon brothers never quite managed to succeed at.

Madara basically takes over the Seven Kingdoms in all but name because a peaceful realm is a realm that will leave his brothers the fucking hell alone.

As a consequence of making sure Cersei bred with the man she was supposed to, there’s no Lannister paranoia about Jon Arryn. So when Lysa poisons him because of his plan to foster Robin with Tywin Lannister, there’s a real investigation. Orys (Madara) orders Lysa Arryn retrieved from the Ayrie because if she had nothing to fear from the investigation why did she run in the dead of night like a criminal? Because she was guilty of something that’s why.

So Lysa Arryn gets charged with her husband’s murder, Littlefinger’s theft of the Crown’s funds is uncovered, and both get convicted of treason. Of course, because Orys was much more on top of things than Robert ever was Petyr didn’t manage to do nearly as much damage to the treasury as he did in canon.

So Robert still goes North to ask Ned Stark to be his new Hand, but the result is a little different. Without a murder mystery to solve, Ned declines. He doesn’t want to leave the North, or his family. Unlike canon, Robert’s firstborn son is doing most of the work in regards to actually ruling, so Robert isn’t bothered nearly as often about his kingly duties. Honestly at this point Robert’s thinking of abdicating on the day Orys comes of age so he doesn’t have to deal with any of it any more. So Ned’s refusal isn’t taken badly, although Robert does bargain with Ned to be his interim Hand while he picks someone else to serve in the position long term.

Robb and Orys get on like a house on fire. (There was so much screaming that their parents never saw. So much screaming.) Orys is very impressed by the direwolves and is honestly a bit jealous. Jon follows Orys around, watching for suspicious behaviour. Joffrey follows Jon around, providing a constant soundtrack of sassy commentary that Tyrion Lannister would have been proud of. There’s a lot of glaring between the two sets of siblings while Robb and Orys go fishing or hunting or bash each other gleefully around the training yard. It’s all very wholesome and heartwarming for Ned and Robert to see.

(Theon Greyjoy simmers with resentment and futile jealousy. He was never ill treated as the ward of House Stark, but Robb had his brothers and sisters. Theon was Robb’s friend, but never his brother, and Theon thought he was a peace with that until the Crown Prince came to Winterfell. Within the day Robb and Orys were close as brothers, just as their father’s were, and Theon was reminded again of what it cost to _lose_ a Rebellion.)

There’s a lot of negotiation among the reincarnated shinobi. Hashirama wants to take full advantage of this world where their fathers are best friends instead of childhood enemies. Tobirama agrees even if the idea of a world where Madara is in charge of all the Countries makes him want to find a very deep hole to hide in. The idea that there might be a betrothal in the works makes them all break out in hives. As shinobi they’re okay with the idea of marrying young, but at the same time they are all adults in children’s bodies and none of them want to marry an actual child even if the mind inside the child’s body is an adult.

In the end, instead of a betrothal Jon Snow gets legitimized, with the understanding that Jon Stark will be the first member sworn into Orys Baratheon’s Kingsguard when the time comes. Don’t ask how they managed it. Just be aware that Tobirama really, really doesn’t want his little sister-niece marrying Madara, and Madara really, really doesn’t want to marry a twelve year old capable of punching through stone. There may have been more brainwashing genjutsu involved. Hashirama doesn’t want to know, he’s just happy the issue resolved itself without anyone needing to kill anyone else.

After this we still have Robert dying in his hunting accident, and Cersei trying to pull her Queen Regent act. Only Orys has her confined to the Maiden Vault for hysteria and then shipped off to Casterly Rock to “recover her spirits”. Tywin Lannister realizes that his daughter is delusional, his eldest son is a twit with a brain full of swords, and unless he wants the Baratheon Name to hold Casterly Rock he’s going to need to get Tyrion married to a highborn lady. And fast.

Ned Stark never gets stabbed or locked up or executed, and instead agrees to act as Orys’ Regent until the boy comes of age. (It’s only one or two years away anyway.) Stannis is asked to become Hand and becomes something like friends with the Lord Stark before Ned goes back to the North.

Robb Stark becomes a First Man icon because he talks to trees and knows how to make a Weirwood take root. He can also carve the faces for the Heart trees, which he does in King’s Landing at Jon’s request during the few years Ned Stark is Orys’ Regent. This is where Hashirama meets Margery Tyrell and realizes that she’s Mito, and so Madara promptly starts the arrangements for their betrothal.

Robin Arryn turns out to be Nawaki’s reincarnation, and Sansa (Tsunade) promptly refuses to let him go anywhere without her. Especially since she needs to fix the shaking sickness issue. So with Lysa in the crazy house and Lord Hoster Tully of poor health, Robin is fostered at Winterfell until he comes of age.

Joffrey (Izuna) and Arya (Touka) drive each other crazy and eventually realize that they’re a good match for one another, both on a political and personal level. Which posthumously gives Robert that Stark/Baratheon wedding he always wanted. Joffrey is named the Heir to Storm’s End. Because gods know Renly isn’t going to be getting married.

Mycelle gets betrothed to Shireen, so that keeps the Baratheon Name in place for the Lordship of Dragonstone.

Daenerys showing up with her dragons, which Orys and Jon promptly call dibs on. Which neatly folds the Targaryens back into the Baratheon dynasty given the fact that Madara and Tobirama have fallen into bed together at this point and have zero issues with Dany being Orys’ Queen. Even given the fact that Dany is unable to have children, Jon (Tobirama) cribs off Tsunade’s notes on how Orochimaru had his kids and mixes up some three-parent Targaryen-Stark-Baratheon babies to take over the Iron Throne. Dany is thrilled to incubate their “dragon eggs”, especially when they “hatch” into human babies.

There are more betrothals made and arrangements agreed on, which the shinobi won’t really object to since they’re from a feudal society themselves and they know how this sort of thing works among the nobility. Although with the shinobi sensibilities in charge of King’s Landing and in the North, the whole of Westros starts to see an increasing number of women who can fight.

The Night King gets a very nasty surprise when the reincarnated shinobi start breathing fire at his undead army. Between Mokuton, Amaratsu, Susanoo, and the dragons it’s all very anticlimactic after the knowledge of the Wrights gets out.

The End.

=/=

**Author's Note:**

> I had two people request this fusion over on tumblr, and then someone wanted to know if I'd be willing to post this on Ao3. And so here we are.
> 
> hamelin-born asked: GoT fix-it: Naruto (Tobirama focus, if at all possible?)  
> koramberlynne asked: Naruto, and if you want more specificity the Warring clans Era?


End file.
